How Two Whiz Kids Become One
by Comic Rocker
Summary: After receiving tragic news from Earth Pavel Chekov finds comfort in the arms of a bright fellow Officer who is the British Equivalent of himself. A lot of twists and changes here and a lot of references to other Harry Potter Characters but they are all Starfleet Officers not at Hogwarts.


Newly promoted Lieutenant Pavel Chekov walked through the decks and corridors of The _USS Enterprise_. Trying to avoid his fellow crewmembers and also trying to hold in the grief he was feeling from hearing the tragic news regarding his mother. She had been murdered by Pavel's father less that two months ago. The man was of course caught and arrested for the killing but it didn't help the fact that this tragic circumstance which had happened months ago and the news had taken weeks to reach _Enterprise by subspace._ Ensign Ron Weasley had been given the sad duty to break the news to Pavel. This was because Ron, Yeoman Hermione Granger and Lieutenant Harry Potter were all Pavel's friends at the Academy.

Hermione was more than just Pavel's friend she was his girlfriend. The two had got together at Commander Spock's wedding to Lt Nyota Uhura on the urging and encouragement of Lt Commander Monty Scott who had sensed the chemistry between the two. This wasn't the first time Scotty had played matchmaker this month he had recently paired Ensign Seamus Finnegan up with Yeoman Ginny Weasley the sister of Ron Weasley and Harry with Yeoman Janice Rand.

Pavel entered his quarters and broke down with sobs he had so wanted to tell his mother about his new relationship with Hermione and his recent promotion. He had been too busy for weeks on several missions with his new rank and spending time with Hermione to tell his mother sooner. He now felt guilt ridden to say anything or do anything now.

After a moment Hermione came into the room. She saw Pavel crashed on the floor sobbing like hell. "Pavel Sweetheart what is it"? Hermione asked rushing to comfort her boyfriend and holding him close. Pavel shook with sobs as he answered "Its Itsss my mother Hermione". Hermione clutched the young navigators hand tightly as he told her what had happened. After a moment Hermione pulled Pavel into her arms and held him tight.

"I'm so sorry Pavel. I would have wanted so much to meet her". She said soothingly. She kissed Pavel's face and curly hair then said " Your mother may be gone Pavel but there are a lot of people in Starfleet and on this ship who all love you including me and always will." Pavel knew that to be true as he did consider the _Enterprise _Crew family. Both Lt Commander Hikaru Sulu and Captain Kirk were something of a big brother to Pavel. Bearing in mind it took a lot for Pavel to resist the temptation to vaporize the captain with a phaser when he saw Kirk trying to sweet talk Hermione when he first met her. Uhura and Dr Carol Marcus were pretty much Pavel's surrogate mother and big sister. In other words the two women were very protective of Pavel and Hermione. They often fussed over the young couple and once threatened Kirk with throwing him out the airlock if he didn't watch out. Spock and Doctor McCoy both saw Pavel as a surrogate son. Although McCoy didn't often show it because he sometimes didn't know how to. While Scotty often acted as a favourite uncle to Chekov.

Pavel looked up at Hermione. She looked so radiant in her short skirted Medical Division Uniform and her black boots. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it was when she first got with Pavel. It was sleek, straight and shiny thanks to a hair gel she got from Uhura. Pavel always thought Hermione had great legs he just never said anything on the grounds he didn't want to embarrass them both.

"Lie here with me for a moment Pav" Hermione pleaded. "It's the end of both our shifts and its clear you need someone to help take your mind off your mother". Pavel didn't dare disobey he lay on his back while unzipping Hermione's skirt slowly and pulling off her boots while kissing her.

When Hermione was at last in nothing more than her bra and panties. She then started kissing Pavel long and hard then lay down next to him. To her Pavel was like a Russian Equivalent of Lt Neville Longbottom the Assistant Chief Engineer so awkward and shy most of the time but nonetheless a good soul.

"I love you Pavel Chekov and always will" Hermione said softly running a hand along Pavel's chest. "I love you too Hermione Granger" Pavel replied kissing her.

The young couple stayed in Pavel's bed until the start of their next duty shifts.

**THE END**


End file.
